1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for a display screen, and more particularly, it relates to a base for a display screen comprising a platelike base member.
2. Description of the Background Art
A base for a display screen comprising a support member for supporting the display screen and a platelike base member is known in general. This base for a display screen is so formed that the platelike base member receives the load of the display screen applied to the support member on a partial region in the vicinity of the center thereof.
Further, various structures of members receiving loads are proposed in general.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 61-185946 (1986) discloses a structure of a metal mold formed by convexing die faces of a drag and a cope thereby flattening the die faces of the drag and the cope when pressing the drag against the cope.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-314466 discloses a structure of a screen printing plate having a pattern bent in a direction opposite to a printing direction by a distance corresponding to bending of a screen printing plate in consideration of that the screen printing plate is bent in the printing direction in which a load is applied by a squeegee (brush) in screen printing.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-126544 discloses a structure for improving adhesiveness between two lens sheets superposed with each other by protruding the center of at least one of the lens sheets toward the other lens sheet.
In the conventional base for a display screen, however, the region of the platelike base member receiving the load is deflected downward by receiving the load of the display screen applied to the support member, whereby it is disadvantageously difficult for the platelike base member to support the support member in a flat state. Therefore, it is disadvantageously difficult to stably support the display screen.
None of Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 61-185946, 2004-314466 and 2006-126544 discloses or suggests such a structure that a platelike base member of a base for a display screen receives the load of the display screen on a partial region thereof. Therefore, the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 61-185946, 2004-314466 and 2006-126544 are different in premised structure from the present invention. Therefore, each of aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 61-185946, 2004-314466 and 2006-126544 neither points out the problem, to be solved by the present invention, that it is difficult to stably support the display screen nor describes a motivation to means for solving this problem.